Generally, a line driver is employed in a transmitter of a communication system to drive data to be sent on transmission lines. In digital signal transmission, when the data rate is relatively high, a binary symbol cannot complete transition within a symbol interval, and its symbol energy will spread into the adjacent symbols. This undesirable spreading of symbol energy is defined as inter-symbol interference (ISI). The inter-symbol interference is mainly introduced by interconnections in the communication system, specifically, by signal attenuation and dispersion during propagation through the transmission lines. Such transmission lines may include a variety of media, such as cables like universal serial bus (USB) cables and high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cables, traces on a printed circuit board (PCB), package bonding wires, electro-static discharge (ESD) connections, and so on. It is therefore desired to counter-act the inter-symbol interference problem within the line driver before the signal is passed through the transmission lines.